How About Now?
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: So we scheduled a trip for you both to learn to get rid of your fighting, and due to this, you will both be taking a promotional trip." Mr. Condor said in a rush not slowing down. Chad was about to protest. One shot. :


_**Author's Note: NOT what you think... I saw so many multi-chpaters of these kind of stories, so I decided to give a one-shot and twist it. Grammar is probably wrong in here. I'm freestyle typing it from Fanfiction. **_

* * *

**How About Now?**

"Sonny, do I have to speak slowly?" Chad asked, already, in fact speaking slowly. "Ma-kenz-zie Falls is bet-ter than So Ran-dom."

Her glare was fairly deep and she gave him a quick look-over, without really looking over him... You know one of those, right? She crossed her arms, and clenched her teeth in anger.

"I should have figured you love making people sad. It's just one of your many natural jerk-y talents." Sonny said exaggeratively casual.

He wasn't really affected at all, but rather bored. After a few seconds he picked up, "Oh, was that all? I thought you were going to come up with something better. My bad...no wait, you're bad."

5...

4...

3...

2...

"Oh my GOSH, Chad!!!" (Okay, so I was one second off...oh well...moving on!!!) She screamed at him.

Yea, way to go, Cooper. She's lost it.

"You know what?! I don't even care anymore!!!! You are SUCH A JERK! And I would say OTHER WORDS, BELIEVE ME, but unlike some IDIOT in front of me, I'm actually a nice person, and treat human beings like... HUMAN BEINGS!!!"

He scoffed, "You think you're nice?! You're an uncontrollable diva! You're like the head diva. You're like the Mayor of Divas-ville, the President of Diva-slovakia!" Chad said repeating her lines.

She let out a breath, along with an open mouth and Chad smirked. "You can't just steal my lines!!!"

"Really, Sonny? Really? Because it's not like you ever steal mine, right?" Chad said sarcastically.

She didn't respond, knowing that he was right. But it's not like she would let him win the fight...DUH.

"Fine Chad!!! Steal my lines, see who CARES!"

"Fine!" He angrily said back.

"Fine!"

"No...actually it's not fine." Said a voice from the doorway.

Their heads turned rapidly with force, and their eyes widened after seeing who was standing at the door near the Mackenzie Falls stage door.

"See...all I wanted to do...is see how my top shows were doing, but instead... I see this." Mr. Condor said calmly. A little too calmly...

"Both of you...my office....NOW." He demanded.

Sonny gulped, and Chad didn't even bother to sweet talk at all. They followed behind Mr. Condor and Sonny nudged him with her elbow.

He shouldered her back, and ignored her glares, because he was too caught up in his own.

They walked a long silent walk, with many thoughts pondering through their itty bitty teeny tiny teensy weensy brains. (Just kidding, they're not that dumb...I think...)

When they got to the office, they both sat down in the leather chairs that were provided in front of the main desk. Sonny looked at Chad with confusion for a moment and he shrugged as Mr. Condor was talking to his assistant. Their murmurs were seemingly prominent, because they both nodded with each other in agreement and finally turned to the baffled but quiet teenagers.

"Okay, before you two get your punishment... Does anyone want to give their side of the story?" He asked intertwining his hands together.

They...predictibly began to speak at the same time.

"So it all started when Chad randomly decided to walk into me just to ann--"

"Sonny just couldn't resist me, and decided to 'fall for me', get it? Cause you know, she fell into me, and needed an excuse to talk to me--"

"And then he starts talking about how I'm not even good enough to 'accidently' bump into him, and how I was 'falling for him'--"

"Well, since she's the usual klutz and stuff, I kindly forgave her and offered her an autograph."

"After my 'falling', he shouts at me saying, 'Just take a autograph and go away!!'"

"And you know what she does?! She declines. Says things like, 'So Random is better then MF.' And did I really need to convince her that she was talking from false accusations?? We already have real given statistics to prove she's wrong!"

"I politely declined, telling him that it wouldn't even be useful since I see him almost everyday to my dismay...which, by the way, you should really change the schedules--"

"And then I think you get the rest of the fight."

"So yea, that's how it happened." They said at the exact same time once they were done rambling.

Mr. Condor rubbed his temples and then looked at them in disbelief, before sarcastically smiling. "Are you guys done?"

Chad looked at Sonny and within one glance they both turned around and casually nodded, satisfied with their stories.

"Okay!" The big boss clapped his hands together and then turned back to the assistant.

"So we scheduled a trip for you both to learn to get rid of your fighting, and due to this, you will both be taking a promotional trip." Mr. Condor said in a rush not slowing down. Chad was about to protest, but Mr. Condor interrupted himself, presenting more bad news to Mr. Cooper. "And by the way, So Random and Mackenzie Falls are tied in ratings."

Sonny's eyes and smile looked like they were about to break. She turned her head to Chad's, whose mouth was hung low and eyes were wide in terror.

"And the trip will take place in Boston, Massechusetts, and will be paid for at all costs."

Sonny's smile went away as fast as it came, and Chad's mouth was pressed into a concerned line.

No, Sonny in fact was not dissappointed of the location, of the fact that she had to go with Chad Dylan Cooper (surprisingly), but instead it was because she didn't want to leave So Random!. She loved being somewhere familiar to her, after all it had taken a while to get used to California, and now she had to go to Boston?!

Chad turned his head to see Sonny's reaction to the man's words. Sonny was not frustrated, like he had anticipated she would've been... but instead her face was clearly upset. Getting soft, and falling for her trap, Chad turned to Mr. Condor.

"Um...Mr. Condor, if me and Sonny could solve our problems right now, would we still have to go on the trip?" Chad asked softly, in an almost pleading voice, which was very foreign to hear from his mouth.

Sonny's eyes seemed to light up at this suggestion.

Mr. Condor furrowed his brow, and peered up at the kids skeptically. "I highly doubt you can fix your problems in just a matter of time."

Chad laughed, "Trust me. It's really not as complicated as it seems."

Now Sonny was just confused. What on earth was he talking about?!

Chad stood up from his chair, and walked to the corner of the room and Sonny arose from her chair as well, motioning her way over to him in curiosity.

Mr. Condor and the assistant, Dave were actually listening intently, trying to comprehend how their problem was simple.

"Chad? What are you doing--" She stopped midway in her sentence, confused on why Chad was smiling like an idiot.

"Umm...Chad? You're kind of...creeping me out here."

No response. Just that same look.

"Do you want to tell me what you're plan is here because I'm seriously about to--"

He took her by surprise, pressing his lips to hers, while smiling against them. She responded with the same smile, and put her hands around his waist pulling him tighter. Pulling away, she grinned, but not in surprise, because she was waiting for him to finally make his move.

Chad looked over to Mr. Condor and Dave, the two adults who were flabbergasted. "Yea, I think we solved our problems now. We'll see you tomorrow at work?" Chad winked and clicked his 'gun'. Before pulling Sonny away with his hand in hers.

* * *

_**Review??? (:**_


End file.
